A Taste of My Power
by Clinthulhu Starspawn
Summary: Taking place immediately after Episode 8: Bakugou's Startline, Deku agrees to a meeting with Kacchan, hoping to try and reach some kind of understanding. But what they reach instead is a boiling point of epic proportions.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey there you dirty boys and girls! Welcome to the very first post I've ever made on this account! I do hope you enjoy this very first chapter, and if you do please consider leaving me a comment, or a like. A follow-up will be coming soon. Until then, see you around.

Chapter One: The Rendevous

"Um... Kacchan? Are... are you here...?" Midoriya stood in the dim, cold, wet entrance to the alleyway. This was the place, he was almost certain of it! After what happened out front of UA, Kacchan had surprised Deku, offering him a rare chance to try and talk things out with him.

"Meet me in the alley behind that Cafe you like. I have a spot where you can tell me what you want, and when it's over we never have to speak of this crap again. I'll be there. You'd better be."

Deku had listened, arriving after having headed home to change. His right arm was sporting his oh so familiar sling, and his left was wrapped lovingly in fresh bandages no doubt by his doting mother. But now that he was here, cleaned up, ready to clear the air with his rival, Bakugou was no where to be seen. This is very unlike the flashy loudmouth...

But just as those doubts and anxieties began to rise in Deku's throat, there was a crackle of power down the alleyway. It was none other than the crazed bombardier himself, dressed still in his school uniform. He looked unimpressed by Deku's plain white T-shirt and black track pants, his level gaze delivering his red-eyed scowl as effectively as ever, "Didn't think you'd show."

Deku let out a sort of soft chuckle, taking some slow steps deeper into the alley, "M...Me neither... But, I guess I just want the chance to say-"

"Shut up, and just follow me." Kacchan interrupted, and with his eyes beginning to adjust to the darkness Deku saw as Kacchan waved for him to follow him down a small side alley. He quickly disappeared from sight past the corner, and Deku had to kick up into a jog.

"H-Hey wait up! Where are we going anyway?" Deku called, rounding the corner and following Kacchan deeper into darkness.

The alley was mostly clear of garbage and refuse, and wide enough to allow Deku to hurry up to get alongside Kacchan as he walked. The powerful bully seemed determined as usual, but there was something not quite right about the tormentor Deku knew so well. Something felt off, not quite right, but for the life of him Deku couldn't place it. His posture, his walk? Maybe his uniform was different somehow...? He shook it off for a second, "Uh, Kacchan? Where are we going...?"

"Away."

"To where...?"

"To where no one will hear, you idiot." He stated, giving Deku a sidelong glare with gritted teeth. Now he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. It had to be staring him in the face!

Deku swallowed, just looking away and following obediently. Maybe it is the best choice to move out of earshot of any potential eavesdroppers, so as to help keep his secret safe, right? But... that feels a little too... courteous of Kacchan. What in God's name could be going on inside that crazed angry monsters head?

Kacchan stopped now, taking a moment before moving to sit on a bench situated against a brick wall. He crossed one leg over the other, and with his arms over the back of the bench, waited. Deku took a second, before clearing his throat, "Oh, Uh... So... Kacchan..." He managed, glancing both ways into the dark expanses of the alley. They really did wind up pretty far away from anyone huh...? He swallowed, "About my... quirk.."

"Look I really don't want to listen to you mumble and mutter anymore okay? Speak up, at least pretend you have something important to say."

Deku felt humiliating heat rise to his cheeks, but continued with a more solid face, "Kacchan, I never lied, Okay? I never did, I really did get my quirk from-"

"Someone else. Yeah, I remember you trying to feed me that load of crap earlier."

"It's not a load of crap, okay? I'm serious!"

"Serious or not it's fucking impossible, Deku! Look, if it is possible then how does it work? Did whoever it was wrap it up in a bow? Did they leave it for you under your pillow because you lost one of your baby teeth?"

Deku frowned, his cheeks pink with a mix of anger and embarrassment, "No! As far as I know, it happened when they gave me some of their DNA, Alright?"

Kacchan raised an eyebrow, "D. N. A. Someone gave their," He leaned closer now, whispering slowly so as to make sure Deku's simple mind could pick up on his very subtle sarcasm, "D. N. A. To you?"

Deku's cheeks had begun to glow red now, "N-NOT LIKE THAT! I-IT WAS DIFFERENT!"

"How different? I don't think the difference between kneeling and bending over for it are all that dissimilar." Kacchan said without the slightest trace of humor in his voice.

Deku growled, "Hey that's not funny! I'm trying to... to level with you here-!"

"LEVEL!? Level with me huh?" Kacchan stood up, "You'll never be on the same level as me Deku. Not in a million years." He growled, but Deku stood his ground, his eyes filled with a determination only recently kindled inside the boy.

"You're right. I'd never stoop that low."

Kacchan eyes lit up, and for a split second Deku noticed something. His cheeks were red. And not from this recent anger, no... that's what was off about him. He's been blushing this whole time! But what from...?

The bully forced the wounded boy against the wall, a hand on his throat, and another on his waist, "Don't you get it!? You may have a new flashy power, some friends, and an ego, but you're still just a helpless fucking twerp!" He roared, baring his teeth, "You say you want to level!? Then I'll put you on your level!"

And with that Deku wished the air in his lungs goodbye as Kacchan's fist sank deeply into his abdomen, the force of the punch bringing the hurt boy to his knees. He coughed, gasping for air, his eyes watering. That cheap shot hurt bad, really bad.

Deku through his teary eyes saw Kacchan looming over him, sneering as he struggles for air, "There, See? Perfect level for you." He said, before Deku felt something coarse and rough grind against the side of his face. It took him a second, but he soon realized that it was the crotch of Kacchan school pants! He felt a tug at the top of his head as Kacchan's fingers took a handful of his hair, pulling him into the rough grinding crotch, "You- *Cough* - c-crazy bastard! Let go!"

But Kacchan responded by jerking Deku's head back, forcing the boy to look up at him through those tearful eyes, "You'll speak when I fucking say you can from now on, got it!? I swear on my life, you make one false move, I'll spread your fucking brains all over this alleyway!"

Deku froze now, terror welling up in his heart. He could feel the moisture in his hair now, that volatile chemical that fueled Kacchan's quirk was soaking into his hair, matting it and forcing to stick together in wet clumps as through he had climbed out of the shower. Was he serious? Was he really willing to detonate this? Would Kacchan kill him...? He swallowed shakily, unable to answer, his lips moving in a silent pathetic plea for mercy. But he knew none would come. His injuries wouldn't allow him to fight back, to even try and minorly inconvenience Kacchan would be too painful to handle! All he could do was watch as that familiar, cocky, wicked smile spread over his rival's face.

"Good choice, Deku. Maybe the smartest one you've made all day."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Free at last.

Deku gritted his teeth, willing himself not to cry out. Even if help did come, could they even stop Kacchan? And even if they could, would they be able to stop him before he became a splatter of smoothie over the walls? He didn't want to risk it, to risk wasting all of his work, and his potential.

He swallowed hard, shutting his eyes for a second in an attempt to force his tears back, "P-P-Please, you don't have to do this."

"Have to? No, of course I don't have to." Kacchan sneers down at Deku's tear soaked face, his green eyes swimming in fear, "I want to."

Deku let's out a muffled cry as his face is ground into Kacchan's hips, shutting his eyes tightly in a futile attempt to pretend this couldn't be happening. It must be a dream or something, some sort of crazy weird night terror brought on by his own exhaustion. He's got to just be laying in bed, face down on his pillow, mumbling in his sleep. That must be it! Kacchan would never kill him, or do this to him! Even if he's cruel, this is so uncharacteristic of him!

But no matter how much he willed it, Deku couldn't deny just how real the hot, throbbing pressure against his face was. Kacchan's fingers took a tighter hold of Deku's messy hair, pulling it forwards into his pelvis harder than before, "You so fucking pathetic, Deku. Playing tough, embarrassing me, but now here we are." He growls deeply, pushing forwards firmly to watch as Deku's face contorted in discomfort. He can't believe how good it feels to humiliate Deku like this, to see him on the brink of tears, struggling to breath past his crotch. And that's not even to mention how stupid he must be to think he'd actually kill him. And risk his entire career? On Izuku Midoriya? Not in a million years.

Deku opened an eye, looking up at Kacchan with a wordless plea for mercy as a long dribble of Kacchan's sweat trickled down his cheek. He let out a quick terrified whimper as he felt it, knowing full well that it could well be the last sensation he'd ever feel, "Mmph... M-Mm-mm..." He shut his eye again, tears forming and rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want to die! Not like this, not here, not after all the work he'd done!

Kacchan actually felt a throb of guilt in his heart looking at that. He knew Deku was a pathetic worm, prone to tears, and squealing like a child, but... Those were tears of genuine terror, from the boy who raced head long into a slime monster. He let out a snarl, redoubling his grip on Deku's hair, "The only way you walk out of here, is if you do exactly as I say, you got it you dumb bastard?"

Deku shakily nodded his head, his chin rubbing up and down against the underside of Kacchan's bulge. This elicited a small grunt from Kacchan, before he continued, "Good. You can start by taking off that shirt."

Deku felt Kacchan's hands release his hair, and he slowly pulled back for air. He took a breath, but the chemical scent of Kacchan's sweat still burned in his throat as he did. He took a second, before shakily sighing, "C-can... You help me...?"

Kacchan blinked, looking down at Deku, pathetically kneeling before him, "Help you?" He asked, confused, but still trying to maintain an aura of superiority.

"I... I can't take my shirt off without help... M-my sling gets in the way..." He said, shrugging his shoulder, taking in a shaky breath as he looked up at Kacchan. His tears were slowly beginning to drip away off his chin, his eyes still wet but not welling with new droplets.

Kacchan snorted, stepping closer and quickly undoing the sling on his shoulder, "You're fucking helpless all the time aren't you?" He growled, watching as Deku averted his eyes to the ground. The crippled boy slowly and inexpertly attempted to shrug his left arm into his shirt, moving his arm out under his shirt to support his right arm as Kacchan lifted his shirt over his head, and slipped it off his right arm.

Deku kneeled there now, more than a little naked, only covered by his gym shorts and sandals. His knees already felt sore from kneeling down on the rough paved alley, but he dared not stand or sit for fear of inciting Kacchan's wrath. So he instead just waited for his next order, holding his arm gently to keep it from coming to harm.

Kacchan stood over him, staring down at the pale, well toned boy kneeling before him, "How fucking pathetic." He steped closer, and smirked as Deku's face filled with a sudden fear. He stopped with his crotch about a foot from the kneeling boy's face, his bulge throbbing as he rested his hands on his hips, "You can undo a belt with one hand, right?"

Deku swallowed, his heart racing as he silently took the hint. Reaching up with his left hand, he fumbled and struggled with Kacchan's belt buckle finally working it loose, and opening it.

"Now get my pants open, stop wasting time." He growled, his hidden cock throbbing impatiently against its confines.

Deku gulped before he pulled the button open hesitantly, but after Kacchan showed him a spark from his finger tips, he dragged the zipper down more quickly. He gently worked Kacchan's pants down over his hips, letting them fall into a bundle around his ankles, revealing his red and black boxer shorts.

Finished waiting for Deku's slow hands to do the work, Kacchan gave Deku only a couple moments to stare at his momentarily hidden bulge before pulling the front of his waistband down. With a wicked grin, his cock fell free of its cloth prison, pulsating mere inches from Deku's bright cherry red face.

Truth be told Deku had imagined this before, Kacchan standing over him, both of them exposed to the other, sweet sweat covering their bodies. But not like this. Kacchan should be looking at him with care not contempt, his body shouldn't be broken and sore, and they shouldn't be in some dark damp alley way. But none of that mattered right now, his dreams didn't matter, all that mattered was that Kacchan had all the say here. And Kaccan said, "Get to work~"


End file.
